User talk:Magic-is-cute
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ninja Binge or Shinobi Puppies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure. You can add them at the What Would Happened If...? page. Oh! And welcome to my wikia. I'm Rigsrigsrigs10918, founder of this site.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) I looked at your drawings and they're not bad. However, you don't mind if I make my own versions of your designs, do you? BTW, how did you find this wikia?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) CartoonLover's birthday is coming up Thursday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday on Thursday.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC)) I corrected the mistake I made. Sorry for the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) So, Magic-is-cute or Ellie(Which ever you prefer), who's your favorite Pound Puppy?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, I have a question. When was the first time you came across the TV Show?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:27, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) Would you me to come up with designs for Puzzle and Tori?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of Puzzle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Have you ever done fan-art requests before?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Anything you'd like to add for Puzzle, info or artwork wise?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Would you like to help out with PS, We Love You, Tony and Igor?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you. I think Tori looks cute.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. By the way, out of all the original Pound Puppies, who do you love the most?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) I love Bright Eyes too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Here it is. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Do you take fan-art requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Well, you see, Disneydude15 has listed Barkerville a character with no romantic interests. I think you should talk to him about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I understand how you feel, Ellie, but I just don't see Barkerville having any romantic interests. I tried picturing him with a love interest, but I kept drawing blanks. Another thing: Tony's an artist and Tricolor's an artist, they both find Dumbo annoying and their names both start with "T". I'm really sorry and I hope you're not upset but I think Tricolor should be with Tony. I hope you understand.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) I hope you're not upset.(Disneydude15 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for understanding. I'm very, very sorry, Ellie. I hope you're not upset. You're one of my best friends and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sorry. I'm awfully sorry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Me too. Thank you for understanding. You're such a great friend. And speaking of that, can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie. Would you like to help out with a new fan made episode I started called Tricolor's Triangle?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I'll admit, Dino and Mona Lisa are VERY cute. BTW, have you received my message?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Aw. You're so sweet. Also, do you feel comfortable doing an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist hugging each other?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) I finished The Paw Flaw for you. What do you think of the ending? In addition, I uploaded Artie. By the way, did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC)) Christmas is coming tomorrow!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC)) Merry Christmas, Ellie!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Ellie! How was your Christmas? Did you get my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Hi. I have a request. You wouldn't mind doing some designs for Tori's family, do you? I have them listed on Tori's description(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:18, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for your help yesterday. You've been a great help. By the way, have you received my requests?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC)) Sure, I'd be more than happy to draw them for you. I haven't heard from you for a while though. Have you enjoyed for Christmas? Have you received my request about Tricolor hugging Tony the Artist?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:32, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you, Ellie. Say! My birthday is coming up next week.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) I'll be 23 next week. How old will you be when your birthday comes?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:51, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) What kind of cat breed would you like to see McWhisker as?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Disneydude15's birthday is on Monday. Don't forget to wish him happy birthday when Monday comes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) So, what do you think of McWhisker and Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) I saw your new artwork and it looked good. Can you an artwork of Tony the Artist and Tricolor sitting on a park bench as they make sketches together?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC)) Are you excited that the new year is almost here?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Oh! Have you received my reque Have you received my request?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC)) Saturday's my birthday! I have a new request: Chew Chew and Drumstick holding a birthday cake as John and Sandra hold a card saying "23" and Tony the Artist and Tricolor and their children celebrating. What do you think? Do you think you'll be able to do it?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)) Today's my birthday!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:36, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) That's okay. I understand.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome, Ellie.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Can you do an artwork of Tricolor and Tony the Artist sitting at the park bench while holding hands?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my design of Ruby?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) Just so that we don't get confused, I changed the youngest child's name from Ollie to Hairball Jr. You know, so that we won't confused him for a character that already has that name.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thar's okay. Everybody makes mistakes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my designs for Charlemange and Hairball's kids?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Would you like me to come up with designs for the Long Claws? You can come up with the deisgns for Sapphire and Salem if you wish.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:32, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Then it's a deal.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC)) Okay. The mice can stay. Although I was kinda thinking that it would be more intimidating if Brittney had two Tosa dogs as pets, but the mice will do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC)) So, what do you think of my designs of the Long Claws?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) How are Sapphire and Salem doing?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) Well, this is my first time drewing mice characters, but I'll see what I can do.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) If you want to, feel free to do so.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC)) I know you're helping out, but you don't have to add certain categories on the Characters page because they included fan made characters that didn't appear in the TV Special, TV Special, and 1988 movie.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC)) Don't worry. They are on their way.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) Here are the better quality pictures of the Long Claws. I had trouble uploading them because my computer was having technical difficulties.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:08, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) What would you like to see on your birthday?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Happy birthday, Ellie! I gave you a birthday present in the form of a new artwork.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) You're welcome.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Happy birthday.(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC)) I hate to break this to you, but there's already a character named Scarlett. Sorry about that(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) Are you planning to make designs for Ruby's brother and sister and Pupnick's Parents and sister?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:00, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. Would you like me to make designs for Pupnick's sister and Ruby's brother and sister. If so, how do you picture them?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) You don't have to add descriptions for the categories for the fan made episodes.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) What do think of Moon Spark?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) Thinking about creating a page for Moon Spark? I created an epithet for her: Princess of the Night.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC)) When will I get to see Pupnick's Parents?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC)) Any artwork that I'm looking forward to?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Would you like me to come up with designs for Pupnick and Ruby's puppies?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:16, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Here are the new characters. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:04, February 7, 2014 (UTC)) I did. I'll have it uploaded some time this week counting the computer troubles.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I think you should ask Disneydude15 about the new Mink named Silly and tell him that you created her.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC)) I really hate to say this but I don't like the Silly character.(Disneydude15 (talk) 21:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry, Ellie, but Disneydude15 hates Silly and he wants to get rid of her.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:40, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you for understanding. I hope you're not upset.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) I talked to Disneydude15 and he declined Speedy the Mink.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) How would you like me to design Kisa?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) I completed Kisa. She'll be uploaded tomorrow. Anything you like to add for Kisa the Danger Dog?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:42, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) I'm very sorry about changing the heights of your characters. I thought it would be interesting if they would be a little taller.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:50, February 24, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, I was wrong for changing Kisa, Brezza, and Cavallo's heights and I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you're very angry at me.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:07, February 25, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you. I guess I deserve some criticism.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:25, February 25, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of Kisa, Brezza, and Cavallo?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC)) How do you like me to design Madame Chic?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:02, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Little Chic looks magnifique, no?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Why, thank you very much!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:17, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) I see that you don't like The Cat in the Hat movie, am I right?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC)) Ellie, you are lucky you haven't seen the movie. I hated the movie. I mean, who in there right mind would go give Mike Myers tons of make-up and a cat costume? It's just uncalled for.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC)) I have a request. Can you do an artwork of Jeanie Purrington?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) How is Jeanie Purrington?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC)) I was trying to upload your request, but the computer where I upload photos was having some technical difficulties. I'll try to upload the photos as soon as possible.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC)) I'll have them uploaded sometime this weekend.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:32, March 27, 2014 (UTC)) Here are Scruffles and Truffles. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:05, March 28, 2014 (UTC)) What do you think of my new artwork, especially Gupta?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:02, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I aim to please.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:17, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) No. I'm not upset. The reason why I change most of the names is because I think their new names would sound appropriate. I'll try not to change some of the names in the future.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC)) Actually, I haven't yet. I'll let you know if I did.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) Actually, I made her up.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 03:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) Have you ever watched the Nostalgia Critic's review on the Felix the Cat movie?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. Well, you should give him a try. His reviews are very funny.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:11, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) There is already a character whose name is Kevin in Whopper and Sister(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:40, April 8, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:50, April 8, 2014 (UTC)) I have a favor for you. Can you help me out with a fan-made episode called A Night to Forget?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I thought it would be comical if Frederick becomes incompetent and it would make sense if it were to explain how Gupta got his intelligence.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) Well, not every pet has to be stupid and not every owner has to be smart. Have you ever read Garfield? Jon was the stupid one and Garfield was the smart one and nobody complained about that.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) Don't worry. I already got that part done.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC)) Actually, decade is another word for ten and I was thinking that the members of the Despicable Decade should have Indian names(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:47, April 11, 2014 (UTC)) I got the Indian names done. And yes, you can keep Panthera.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC)) I didn't know. There was no description of what color should Kippy's ears be.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) That's okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Hey. I hate to say this, but I don't think Kenny or Kippy should join the Pound. See, you can't just add every good character you make to the gang. It just doesn't work. So, I'm sorry to ask this, but could the two just be one-time characters?(Disneydude15 (talk) 02:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Sure.(Disneydude15 (talk) 12:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) I still don't see it working.(Disneydude15 (talk) 21:18, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Let me think about it for a while. Then, I'll let you know if Puppy can stay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:29, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry. I meant to say Kippy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Before we could decide on that, just think about it. Do you really want Kippy to join the Pound Puppies? I mean, think about it. Didn't you agree with Disneydude15 that you would let Kenny and Kippy to be just friends? No offense, but I think you are being a bit insensitive about this. Just because we create a new hero, that shouldn't mean that every cat, dog and/or human should join the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, or Staff Members. It would be overcrowding the Puppy Pound. I know that you want to have Puppy join the Pound Puppies, but I'm sorry. I hope you really understand what I'm saying. (Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Please, as a friend, just make Kenny and Kippy be just allies and not members of the pound.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Of course. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you. You too.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:18, April 20, 2014 (UTC)) I take that you watched the Spongebob Squarepants Movie?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:44, April 21, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry. I'll fix the mistake.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:16, May 2, 2014 (UTC)) Can you do an artwork of Spice's parents Salt and Pepper? Good luck.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) Nice photo, but unfortunately, you overwrote your version of Sawyer. Here's a tip to prevent that from happening again: Before you can upload a photo, make sure you rename your photo so it wouldn't cause confusion.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:00, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) Did you get my message?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Do you still have your drawing of Sawyer?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:26, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Hmm... do you still have your drawing of Salt and Pepper?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:34, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. I guess I will have to fix the mistake. By the way, what was the worst movie you saw?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:26, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) I see.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Kisa= Paula Tiso, Pencil= Marcelo Tubert, and Ridgeback= Sean Schemmel. What do you think?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Paula Tiso voiced Jennifer in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Marcelo Tubert was the voice of the Colossus Monks in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, and Sean Schemmel voiced Goku in Dragonball Z.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC)) Say, can you do an artwork of your new fan-made character?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 23:40, May 16, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC)) Good design. You wouldn't mind creating a page for him, would you?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 01:15, May 17, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you again.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC)) Very well. Zia won't join.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, so Digby and Rigby are out of the team.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 22:45, May 20, 2014 (UTC)) About this new character, can we change Nepalion's name to Bruno Stoneheart? I think that every Stoneheart's name should begin with either a K or a B. Don't you think so?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) I don't mind, but I might be a little busy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you for your patience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC)) I don't mind, but I might be a little busy.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 11:37, May 28, 2014 (UTC)) An early reminder, I'm going on vacation in a month from now. Can I count on you, Disneydude15 and CartoonLover to take care of this wikia while I'm gone?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:35, May 28, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, Ellie. I'm graduating today.(Disneydude15 (talk) 18:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) Well, I don't think Winter Mist would be the romantic character.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:40, June 7, 2014 (UTC)) Is there something wrong with the characters acknowledging that they're in a cartoon show?(Disneydude15 (talk) 02:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) Who is your favorite fan-made character?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 13:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC)) I have a request for you. Can you do a design of Chew Chew, Drumstick and July three years later? How are Drumstick and July doing?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) I think you should take the picture of July again. The picture looks a little blurry.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry for bothering you, but the other looks a little blurry too. Here's a suggestion. Make sure you hold the camera still and then, at the right time, take the picture. Hope that helps.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Did you get my message?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Any updates on July and Drumstick?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC)) Oh well. Don't feel bad. Nobody's perfect. I'll do the designs for Drumstick and July.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC)) Do you believe in superstition?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2014 (UTC)) Neither do I.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC)) Two more weeks until my vacation!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:09, June 14, 2014 (UTC)) I'm going on vacation tomorrow. Can I count on you to take care of my wikia?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 16:53, June 27, 2014 (UTC)) I'm off to my vacation. See you Wednesday!(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC)) I'm at Indiana Beach.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC)) Well, it's up to you.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC)) Oh. Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 02:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC)) I'm back from Indiana Beach.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC)) Did you miss me?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 21:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC)) Well, the thing is that I have to cut TJ because at the end of the World Tour 3 arc, TJ has to leave with his brother after Tony retires from the pound.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 12:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC)) Okay, but I might gone for a while.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for your patience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 20:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) I fixed it and Kisa is not in her depression anymore. And the reason why TJ has to leave is because Disneydude15 requested that if Tony Rigs has to be cut out, so should TJ.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry about the inconvenience.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 15:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) I'll get started on it soon.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC)) Well, where else would they get their accents?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:25, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) Fair enough.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 00:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) Just don't make her Spice's girlfriend.(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC)) Because it just seems to me that almost every character you've made is a lover. I hope you don't take this offensively, but it's really starting to bother me.(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC)) Or could she be a one-shot character?(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC)) I'm guessing Paprika can't be a one-shot character?(Disneydude15 (talk) 20:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC)) Well, since you created those characters, go right ahead.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) Okay.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 19:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Hey. I haven't heard from you for a while. Are you okay?(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 14:45, November 24, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, are you there?(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC))